Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations takes place in 1988, 1 year after the events of Vice City. It retains the original GTAVC/GTAVCS map, now in full HD, as well as additional sectors intergrated into it, unique to the HD era. It ultilizes the graphical engine of Grand Theft Auto V from the HD era, but follows on from the storyline of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in the 3D era, incorporating elements of Vice City from the 2D era. Gameplay In a similar manner to Grand Theft Auto V, players can switch between three main characters at any time during free roam, and various missions. However, the three characters do not work together like Michael, Franklin and Trevor do in Grand Theft Auto V. At least not till the very end,'' and only if the player chooses to'', and even then it's for a clear consise goal, not just for the sake of friendship (although two of them can help each other out in some missions). Instead, they each have their own separate stories and goals, that rather than just being strangers and freaks side missions like in GTAV, they are actually the character's main storylines, that intervine (and even clash) with each other at certain points, similar to what Niko, Johnny and Luis have in GTAIV and it's DLC episodes. The three characters are Ron A.Muck, Mario Tognetti, and Pepe Famosa. Ron and Mario are both members, and enforcers, of their gangs, the Vance crime family and Vercetti gang respectfully, that are engaged in an intense rivalry with each other, that the main characters get involved with as they follow the orders of their superiors and/or own inituative. Pepe however, is a member of the Cuban gang that, due to their allignment with both the Vance crime family and the Vercetti gang, find themselves torn and conflicted from within, this continues for a while, until Pepe is faced with an ultimatum. Background Story A year after the shootout at the Vercetti Estate, that led to the deaths of Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance, Tommy Vercetti had risen to Vice City's most powerful warlord, and his Vercetti gang had become more influencial than even Diaz'. However, even though he was a sociopath, Tommy was no fool, as a realist Tommy knew that if he was able to wipe out Diaz, and his old boss Sonny, then it was only a matter of time before some gifted young punk would come to Vice City and do the same to him. For this reason, he decided to expand his interests, and lobby the activity of other gangs he was on friendly terms with, the Cubans and the Bikers, to further minimalize any rivalries or enemies he had, or would have, that would make it harder for any individual to rise up against him. After a meeting at his mansion with his allies, the gang leaders Umberto Robina of the Cubans, and Big Mitch Baker of the Bikers, the three agree to protect each others' interests, and to become a syndicate. This way, they could act as one, and cover more ground, make more profit, become more powerful than any of them could alone, while still having a friendly 'understanding' with each others' turf', effectively making the city theirs. Umberto Robina's Cubans would take most the Mainland, Big Mitch Baker and the Bikers reclaimed territories that they had lost in Vice Beach, and Tommy and his Vercetti family would oversee territories of both, as well as the Prawn and Starfish islands. Through this, Vercetti could help the Cubans and Bikers confront and completely wipe out their own enemies, the Haitians on the Mainland and the Sharks (while primarily on Prawn Island, where looking to venture back into Vice Beach) while they in return provide the Vercetti with more eyes amongst the city. However there was one thing Tommy Vercetti had not planned for, Lance Vance's presumed deceased brother. Victor Vance, coming back from the dead. Player Characters Ron A.Muck: '''One of the 3 main protagonists. Former associate of Victor Vance from 1984. Ron gets a call from Victor 3 years later, asking for his assistance once again, in order to take down his brother's killer, and to help him build a cartel. Ron, growing tiresome of his other ventures, agrees, and is back in action in Vice City's criminal underworld as a top enforcer for Victor and Pete Vance's Dominican Cartel. As a protagonist, he is playable in all of his missions, as well as in free roam. The deuteragonist in his story is Victor Vance, the quaternary antagonist is Big Mitch Baker, the tertiary antagonist is Tommy Vercetti. Ron's story is referred to as 'Grand Theft Auto: The Wrath of Vance'. ''' Mario Togetti: '''One of the 3 main protagonists. Mario is a member of Tommy Vercetti's crime mob, and friends of fellow Vercetti associate Mike, and Cuban member Pepe Famosa (another protagonist). Very competent, and one of the few members that Tommy can actually rely on with heavyweight operations. Initially starts off as nothing more than a basic grunt or goon, Mario eventually proves his skills, and rises up the hierarchy and ladder to becoming practically Tommy's second in command. As a protagonist, he is playable in all of his missions, as well as in free roam. The deuteragonist in his story is Mike, the quaternary antagonist is Bishop, the tertiary antagonists is Victor Vance. Mario's story is referred to as 'Grand Theft Auto: The High And The Hunted'. 'Pepe Famosa: '''One of the 3 main protagonists, and friend of Mario Togetti (another protagonist). Although he is involved in a life of crime, that is circumstantial at best, and Pepe is a noble thief, that kills only when there is no way out, and deep down wishes he were living an honest life. Pepe is an immigrant from Cuba, and thus part of the Cuban street gang, under a syndicate with the Vercettis and the Bikers. However, due to the Cuba's favours to Victor and his Dominican Cartel, sworn enemies of the Vercettis, the Cubans become conflicted and torn from within, forcing Pepe to take more and more criminal jobs under orders he does not wish to follow. Pepe decides one day, that the only way for this life to end, is to wipe out both the Dominicans and the Vercettis, thus ending their gang war, and thus ending the Cuban's civil conflict. As a protagonist, he is playable in all of his missions, as well as in free roam. The deuteragonist in his story is Mario Tognetti, the quaternary and tertiary antagonists are Tommy Vercetti and Victor Lance. Pepe's story is referred to as 'Grand Theft Auto: Havana Wars'. Other Characters '''Victor Vance: '''Leader of the Dominican Cartel (formally the Vance Crime Family alongside his late brother Lance). After having survived an attempted murder in 1986, Victor awakens from a coma in 1987. Upon hearing of the death of Lance, at the hands of Tommy Vercetti, Victor rages war on the Vercetti gang for revenge. While not necessarily angry at Mario, he remains an antagonist as long as Mario is alligned with the Vercetti Gang. '''Tommy Vercetti: '''Leader of the Vercetti Mob. Upon the death of Ricardo Diaz, Sonny Forelli, and Lance Vance, Tommy maintains full unriviled leadership of all the Vercetti assets across all Vice City, and has even joined forces with the Cubans and the Bikers to form a powerful syndicate across all Vice City. However, upon killing Lance, he earnt the hatred of his older brothers Victor and Pete Lance, and becomes a prime assisination target for their associate Ron. '''Umberto Robina: '''Leader of the Cubans. Umberto had previously alligned himself with Victor Vance, after he helped the Cubans wipe out the Cholos and claim their territories in Little Havana in 1984. 2 years later, Umberto faced new problems with the Haitian gang, which Tommy Vercetti helped weaken, leaving Umberto grateful to Tommy, even enough as to agree to take him up on his offer to join his syndicate alongside the Bikers in return for further assistance against the surviving Haitians. However, now that Victor has returned, and raged war with Vercetti, Umberto finds his loyalties torn. He is a wildcard in the Vance-Vercetti struggle. '''Big Mitch Baker: '''Leader of the Bikers, and part of the Vice City Syndicate alongside the Vercetti Gang, and the Cubans. As a previous competitor and enemy of the Dominican Cartel (back when they were just Victor and Lance), he is more than happy to aid the Vercetti Gang, and help fight the cartel off for them. Due to Ron being part of Victor's cartel, Mitch is an antagonist to him. Mitch however, is also in an ongoing fued of his own, with the Sharks. '''Ken Rosenburg: '''Associate of Tommy Vercetti, and officially the Vercetti Gang's capo. Rosenburg's profession is a lawyer, which helps grant the Vercetti Gang, as well as the Bikers and Cubans under the united syndicate, immunities and legal safepassages for their various criminal activities. Ken's behaviour is weak willed, passive and cowardly, and not much of a threatening foe. He gets by in his legal profession through legal loopholes, selling people out, blackmail, and hired muscle. '''Mike: '''Mike is a member of the Vercetti gang, who Tommy and Mario use for assistance and general bodyguard duties. Dim witted, and not that bright, Mike is officially Tommy's representation for his protection racket business, although his incompetency is often a problem that Mario has to clean up. '''Pete Vance: '''Victor and Lance's other brother. Upon hearing of the death of Lance, Pete joins Victor and Ron in Vice City to co-lead the Dominican Cartel with Victor, and to help him take down Tommy Vercetti. He employs Ron, and hinders Mario. Although his personality and demeanor is carefree, comical and relaxed, a drastic contrast to the more serious and dedicated Victor. '''Bishop: '''A Dominican druglord within Victor and Pete's cartel. Bishop proves to be a major help to Ron within the game's storyline, and consequently a deadly antagonist to Mario. '''Lee Vitout: '''A rookie, and new recruit within Victor and Pete's cartel. Ron often has to look out for Lee, when the gang warfare gets too heated, much to Ron's annoyance. '''Brother Marcus: '''High ranking member of the Haitians, who has a few aspirations of his own, entirely separate from his gang label, of which he has grown weary. Brother Marcus is a wildcard in the Dominican Cartel's struggle against the Vercetti Mob. Although he is a member of the Haitians, he cares little for it's solidarity and reputation, and prefers to work as an independant. In the end, he forms his own offshoot crew, the Brotherhood of Rah Rastas. '''Samuel Deever: '''Deever is a detective, working for the Vice City Police Department. As the city comes under extreme turmoil, Deever decides that doing things by the book doesn't get anyone anywhere. Initially out to clean up the streets, the events of the game slowly shift and turn Deever into crooked cop status. '''Mullan: '''An arms dealer, and explosives expert from Liberty City, looking to set up shop around the Vice City area. Knowing of the gang warfare that plagues Vice City, Mullan attempts to capitalize off the conflict, a for the right price will assist any fraction with having a bomb fitted to a vehicle or location. An unpredictable and dangerous character, and by no means an true ally, he remains neutral to all parties throughout, but he is good at what he does. '''Fu: '''Allieged to be over a hundred years, Fu is the head of the Vice City's chapter of the Triads. Having failed to secure their domination in the counterfieting business at the hands of Tommy Vercetti in GTA: Vice City, Fu comes to Vice City personally with his gang, to assure victory. Fu takes the role of th secondary antagonist. Portrayed as the big bad of the game, he takes the role of the secondary antagonist for all the player characters. '''Mr Black: '''The primary antagonist in the game, the bigger bad behind the main bad. It is revealed that Black was the one in charge of the original ambush of the drug deal, between the Vance and Forelli families, in hopes of wiping both fractions out. As the Vance fraction continues on with the Dominican Cartel, as well as one of the Forelli renegades heading up the Vercetti Mob and Vice City Syndicate, Black's new plans are to dispose of both of them, and for that, he will assist their enemies, and see to it that the Haitians and Sharks prosper, and as well as Uncle Fu's Vice City Triads achieve that goal. He employs the players as anonymous contacts, for various assassinations, throughout the game in random intervals, portraying himself as the 'big brother of florida', until his calls eventually start to get more hostile. He eventually turns against each of the players, and his true identity is revealed in the climax. In-game Story - Ron A.Muck, Victor Vance's return, and the Dominican Cartel Victor Vance was believed to have been killed alongside Harry Nicotera and Lee Fanello in the shootout following the drug deal between the Vance crime family (Victor and Lance) and the Forelli family representatives in Vice City (Tommy, Harry and Lee) that Ricardo Diaz' gang had sabotaged. It turns out that Victor had survived, but barely. During 1986 (the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City), Victor was in a coma, lying in a critical state through his brother Lance's 'revenge' on Diaz for him, only awakening after his brother had betrayed but unfortunately was killed by his then-crime partner Tommy Vercetti. The Vice City that Victor had woken up to in 1987, was a very different one to one he revisited in 1986, yet alone the one he was used to 1984. His empire had seemely dissolved, his assets seized, and reputation and influence diminished. But the worst part was that Victor could not track down his brother Lance. Ron A.Muck, had previous assisted Victor and Lance Vance, back when they were operating as the Vance crime family in 1984, helping them with a number of robbery, smuggling and drug trafficking enterprises, as well as defending the empire from rival attacks. But since the previous dissolving of the empire, Ron stuck around Vice City (an ever growing city in terms of economic oportunities), doing a number of jobs such as working as a private mercenary for the social elite, and bodyguard for venues and events. Until one day, he gets a call from an old friend. Recruiting his former ally, Ron aids Victor in snooping around the city, asking around on the streets, and doing errands, to find out just what happened between 1986-1987, where they discover that the head of Vice City's criminal syndicate, Tommy Vercetti, had killed Lance Vance. As annoying as Victor found his brother, and even though he himself had gotten angry with Lance numerous times, he would never intentionally let his brother come to any harm. Victor swore he would extract vengence on Tommy Vercetti and his Vercetti gang, for what happened to his brother. With the help of his former associates, Bishop and Lee Vitout, as well as his other brother Pete Vance (who had since gotten well, and flew over to Vice City on Victor's request upon hearing about the death of Lance) and an immigration of numbers from the Dominican Republic, Ron and the others help Victor begin his plans to rebuild his operations, and rise back up. Before he was in it for the money, but now, the money is not important. Victor wants Tommy's blood, and with Pete's assistance, and Ron as their top enforcer, they will achieve that. If Tommy Vercetti can upgrade his gang into a syndicate, Ron will help Victor and Pete upgrade their gang into a cartel. While the Bikers within the syndicate would be a problem, Victor took them on once before, and this time he has more help, more numbers, more motivation, and more experience. The Cubans, however, are a fraction that would be unpredictable, as their alliegences are with both Vercetti and Victor. Unfortunately for Tommy though, After losing Louise Cassidy-Williams to the Mendez Cartel, and his brother Lance to the Vercetti family, Victor vows to take his empire very seriously from now on, and this time has a full fledged, competent and trusted team by his side. A team that, due to their inactivity between 1984-1987, Tommy was not aware of. That, would be the newly reformated Dominican Cartel's advantage. In-game Story - Mario Tognetti and Pepe Famosa join the warfare. After Victor has Ron begin the sly attacks, ambushes and robberies on the Vercetti assets, Tommy believed it was just the Haitians and Sharks, took malice on them, and initially thought little of it. However, as Tommy grows increasingly paranoid of these attacks, being aware that this mysterious group had access to arsenal and resources the Haitians and Sharks would not have access to, and especially as Tommy was determined to know exactly all that was going on in his city at all times, he sends his top and most useful and trustworthy enforcer, Mario Tognetti, personally to find out exactly who was behind it. After helping out the Cubans and Bikers with their own personal issues, doing a couple of errands for Vercetti gang associates, as well as minding the back of his close friend Pepe Famosa of the Cubans and incompetant Vercetti bodyguard Mike, Mario spies on a lead he is directed to, and informs Tommy about the rising of a 'Dominican Cartel'. For a while, the Vercetti gang take advantage of the fact that Ron, Victor, Pete and the rest of the Dominican Cartel do not know the Vercetti gang know of them. However, after one of the Dominican goons accidentally leaks out the name 'Victor Vance' during an ambush, Mario and Tommy puts two and two together, and finally realizes what the cartel's true motivation is towards their hatred of the Vercetti gang, revenge for the death of Lance. It's with this, that the Vercetti Gang and Dominican Cartel engage in a gruesome and intense gang war, arms with top weaponry, and assets coming out of their ears, the clash was far more ferocious than anything the Bikers had with the Sharks, or the Cubans had with the Haitians. It turned the whole city into a warzone. This was bad news for the Cubans, and their leader Umberto Robina, for they were indebted to and friendly with Victor before they became allies with Tommy. With both gangs pulling them two ways, the Cubans often found themselves working against the syndicate they had united with. This way of life finally gets under Pepe's skin. Previous a humble and loyal member of the Cuban gang, under Umberto Robina, Pepe was thrilled and happy of nothing more than to be able to immigrate to America, and took the most of the opportnity of an American Dream with a smile on his face. However, as his comrades and amigos around him start to choose their alliegences, and turn on each other, Pepe's brotherhood starts to self destruct from within. Pepe's way of life, and his opportunities in America are being torn by the gang warfare, of the result of Tommy and Victor's fued, and Pepe has had enough. He vowed to end this war, even if it meant wiping out both the Vercettis and the Dominicans. Chapters Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations. Chapter 1 This relatively short chapter is focused around Ron doing freelance work for various private parties, until he gets a call from Victor to help him out with his revenge. Chapter 2 This chapter introduces Mario rising up the Vercetti Mob's crime ladder and hierarchy. It also continues on with Ron's story, as he and Victor begin to construct their cartel. Chapter 3 This chapter starts when Mario helps out Pepe, who then becomes a playable character. The chapter focuses further on Mario's rise in status, as well as Pepe's life within the Cuban gang, and his torn loyalties between the Mario and the rest of the Vercettis, and that of their prior debt to Victor's cartel. Ron is still playable in freeroam, but mostly just side missions for now. Chapter 4 This chapter leads to Ron and Mario confronting each other, beginning a personal rivalry that has the other continously getting in the other's way. Pepe realises he cannot play neutral anymore, and must make a decision about where he stands in the Vercetti-Vance war. Chapter 5 This chapter has Pepe tries to convince Mario to cease his Vercetti related activities, and tries to reach Ron too, attempting to pursuade both to stop their rivalry and work as a team to take on a bigger threat. Ron, Mario and Pepe seemly work together, to underpin who the real enemy of the city is. Chapter 6 Not really a chapter as such, but the ending of the game depends on the final choice that Pepe makes, leading to one of three endings. '''Ending 1: Pepe betrays Mario. Him and the Cubans side with Ron and the rest of the Vance Dominican Cartel, wiping out the Vercetti Mob as well as the rebel Cubans. Ron and Pepe are playable. As Mario is killed, he will no longer be available in free roam Ending 2: Pepe betrays Ron. Him and the Cubans side with Mario and the rest of the Vercetti Crime Mob, wiping out the Dominican Cartel as well as the rebel Cubans. Mario and Pepe are playable. As Ron is killed, he will no longer be available in free roam. Ending 3: Pepe, Mario and Ron work together to wipe out all gang warfare in the city, so that the whole region will be in peace. Gangs Vercetti Crime Mob Vance Dominican Cartel Cuban Los Cabrons Big Mitch Bakers' Bikers Haitian Gangsters Streetwannabe Sharks Brotherhood of Rah Rastas White Stallionz Vice City Triads Downloadable Content (DLC) Planned downloadable content include episode bundles, with additional missions, where you can play as crooked cop Samuel Deever, and cartel rookie Alex Lamont. Existing Regions from the GTAIII era Existing map locations as seen in GTA: Vice City, and GTA: Vice City Stories. However they have been reworked, and expanded slightly, to better recreate the city feel. Mainland (referred to ingame as the region 'Escobar') *Downtown *Little Havana *Little Haiti *Escobar International Airport *Fort Baxter Air Base *Vice Port Vice Beach *Vice Beach *Ocean Beach *Washington Beach *Vice Point *Leaf Links Smaller Islands *Starfish Island *Prawn Island New Regions to the HD Era Mainland (referred to ingame as the region 'New Vice') Note: These are adaptions from the territories of Vice City, as seen in GTA1. They are added to the mainland, above Fort Baxtor Air Base, and next to Little Havana, completing the rest of the mainland. *Miramire *Little Dominica *Coral City *Little Bogota *Greek Heights *Felicity *Richman Heights Vice Beach Note: These are adaptions from the territories of Vice City, as seen in GTA1. They are accessible below Ocean Beach and Vice Beach. *Vice Shores *Banana Grove Multiplayer (GTA: Vice City Online) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations has an online mode similar to that of Grand Theft Auto V. The player can customize their own character, and compete with players from all around the world through missions, heists, car races, bike races, boat races, helicopter races, survivals and deathmatches through Vice City's HD map. Another addition to GTAVCR's rendition of GTA Online is gang warfare has been improved dramatically from GTA V's online gang attacks. Now, instead of just cleaning up every gang for neutral parties, you actually choose your alligence in the city's gang struggle. Similar to how in GTA2 where each sector had three gangs, one gang the other was neutral to, and another it was at war with, GTAVCR's multiplayer expands on that, increasing gang hatred with one gang will actually earn you respect for the one it's at war with, allowing you to eventually even recruit their members for your own protection like in GTA: San Andreas. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:3D Universe